<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que Sera, Sera by Jessdtraveller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645538">Que Sera, Sera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessdtraveller/pseuds/Jessdtraveller'>Jessdtraveller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The House in the Cerulean Sea - T. J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, M/M, Orphanage, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessdtraveller/pseuds/Jessdtraveller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Sal was rescued from his previous orphanage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Que Sera, Sera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sal had the same nightmare. He dreamt about his loving father who fought the villagers to prevent them from entering the house. It was revealed that he as a human had fell in love and married his mother, a were-pomeranian. A taboo to the villagers' superstition and beliefs. 

"Hush, my pup. Close your ears and never make a sound." His mother whispered to him as she hid him under the floorboard. He had shifted from the angry sounds outside and the bright orange from the burning stakes shone through their window. She kissed his forehead and placed the floorboard back casting Sal into darkness. The villagers barged in and he heard his mother choked as they stabbed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was when he usually woke up from his dreams, screaming in fear. The Master ran into his room and closed his mouth with her palm. "Breathe" she would say, "and count with me". Sal would count with the Master while slowly regaining his breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two weeks ago, Sal woke up again from the same nightmare. However, this time the Master was different. She rushed to him in an angry manner and slapped him across his face. "Shut Up!" She said with another slap on the other side of his cheek. He then felt a hand in his neck and was shoved against the headboard behind him. Sal felt the pain from the back of his head and choked out a breath. He looked up and saw her angry eyes that sent shivers down his spines. He shifted into a pomeranian and dropped onto his bed. The Master then held two of his paw together and pushed them over his head. She took a leash from her pocket and clipped onto his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There. If you get too loud again, the leash will send a shock. You will stay as you are now until you learn your manners around this place." With that, she walked out of his room leaving Sal trembling with fear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>It was ten minutes before eight in the morning when he heard a grunt in his room. He glimpsed towards the door and saw the Master standing there with a scowl on her face. "Get up! Get up!" she yelled into the room, waving a set of papers in her hands. Sal and Rosie - his roommate, sat up immediately. Sal knew the contents of the paper. He overheard the Master talking on the phone the last night ranting about the letter sent by DICOMY indicating that there will be a sudden visit later.  She looked at Sal with piercing eyes. Sal cowered further into the wall and looked down onto his paws. </p></div><div><p>The Master approached him and released him from his collar. She then cupped his chin in her hand and said "You will stay this way and be a good little pup. If you do not listen and obey, I will make you and Rosie sleep in the garden." Sal whimpered and nodded. It was snowing and his best friend, Rosie was weak from starvation. She was caught lurching at night two days before in the kitchen. It would break Sal's heart to see Rosie suffering under the snow with him.</p></div><div><p>The caseworker arrived as the grandfather clock strikes twelve. Sal was in his room whereas Rosie was tasked to clean the dishes from their lunch. Sal heard the caseworker laughing in the living room as she was talking to the Master. </p></div><div><p>His bedroom door flung open and there stood a pale lady with one side of her pigtail dyed blue and the other, pink. “Hi Sal, I'm Harleen.” She said with a smile. She crouched before him and asked “Sal. How are you?" </p></div><div><p>"I'm good Madam. I'm good." </p></div><div><p>"That's good to hear, Sal. Good to hear. Now Sal, is there anything you want to tell me? <em>I would hear you dear, if you like to speak on it</em>."</p></div><div><p>Something in her tone made Sal looked up and stared into her icy blue eyes. In that instant, he felt a subtle ache in his head and fell into a dreamlike daze. Flashbacks of the last two weeks - the shock from the leash, being tied up in the garden under the snow and Rosie whipped on her back played through his mind and ended in a serene darkness. </p></div><div><p>“Quiet boy." Harleen said to the Master as she stood up breaking Sal from his daze. "Now, let's go and check on Rosie, shall we?"</p></div><div><p>The Master nodded. She shot Sal a wary look before she closed the door behind her. </p></div><div><p>Two days passed before Harleen arrived with a team of adults. Sal and Rosie woke up from their slumber as they heard the door bell rang and came their Master's high pitched shriek. "No! What are you doing? How dare you?"</p></div><div><p>Sal curled and felt Rosie puling him into her chest. Their bedroom door flung opened and there stood Harleen popping her gum in her mouth "Kids, it's time for ice cream."</p></div><div><p>The woman behind her glared at her and scowled "Quinzel! It's minus ten out! We were instructed to bring the pom to Arthur and the hippogriff to Albus."</p></div><div><p>Harleen smirked. "Que Sera, Sera. Amanda."  </p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>